Bella's sit down
by Technobabble1
Summary: what would happen if during New Moon, bella just got some professional psychological help? Set in the movieverse.
1. Chapter 1

Writers note: I don't own Twilight. Frankly I'm not even really a fan, I just enjoy the challenge of writing these characters. Also this is set in the movieverse, not the books.

Chapter 1.

It had been a month since Carlisle (A/N: I hate spelling his name!) Cullen and his brood left town. Charlie Swan was very aware of this, his daughter was dating one of the Cullen kids, and was taking the break up very hard.

Too hard. She was crying and screaming at night, and during the day she just sat around looking out her window, waiting for them to come back. She also corresponded with one of them, or at least tried to, Charlie knew that the Cullens had changed their E-mail addresses and weren't receiving her messages.

Charlie had had enough. He knew in his heart he was far from the world's greatest dad. He wasn't there for his daughter enough, he didn't talk to her enough, he probably gave her too much freedom, and the fact that he read her E-mail while she was at school probably cemented him as a lousy parent. But he cared about his daughter. Bella was his only daughter, his only offspring, he loved her more than anything else in the world. And he had had enough of her obsessive and unhealthy behavior.

He knocked on Bella's door. "Baby we need to talk."

"No we don't." she replied, not even bothering to yell through the wall.

Charlie took a deep breath and rolled his eyes. "Yes we do. Now you can either let me in, you can come out, or I can smash the door down. But we are talking."

The door opened and Bella let her father in. "What do you want to talk about dad?" the girl asked.

"I think it's time you saw a psychologist, I'm really worried about you." Answered Charlie.

Bella looked at the floor. "I'm fine dad."

Charlie put his hand gently on his daughter's shoulder. He used his other hand to lift her chin up, and looked her dead in the eyes. "No your not. Ever since Edward moved away you've just been getting worse. I know that he meant a lot to you, and I'm not trying to downplay that. But it's over now, and it's time for you to get on with your life."

With a tear in her eye Bella retorted "Edward was my life."

Charlie replied to that statement with a single word, "Bullshit!" His daughter was stunned, and tears began to pour down her face.

The young girl backed away from her father, crying harder and harder every second. She wheezed "you don't understand" she snorted as snot began coming out her nose. "He was everything to me, and he told me he didn't want me anymore." Bella collapsed onto her bed "I wasn't good enough for him." She buried her face in her sheets and sobbed, loudly, a veritable Niagara Falls of tears poured out of her eyes.

Charlie took another deep breath. He was hoping this would be easier. "No Honey. He wasn't good enough for you. That was an asshole thing to say, and I refuse to hear my daughter talk about herself like that."

"Dad, I love him." Bella sobbed.

"And I love you, so I'm not going to just let you sit here waiting for some boy who isn't worth your time to come back. Tomorrow I'm taking you to see Dr. Kelley. He's a psychologist who'll help you get through this." Charlie said, with as firmness as he could muster.

"Fine just leave me alone." Bella demanded.

With that Charlie walked out the door, hoping to god this was just the rocky start of helping his daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Author's note: Still don't own the franchise.

It was four o'clock in the afternoon. Bella's appointment with Dr. Kelley. Kelley was a relatively short but well built man in his mid thirties, with his dark hair in a crew cut and a triangular jawline. He wore a casual outfit of khakis and a button down shirt in his office, with a leather jacket hanging on the back of his chair.

The office was a comfortable, if small, room with a bookshelf filled with psychology books of various subjects and levels of seriousness, and a few pictures of the Kelley family, his two young children and his petite redheaded wife. There were a few comfortable chairs, a soft matching couch, and Kelley's own desk, where he kept his slightly outdated computer. One wall was dominated by a large window which let in the sunlight, with the others had a few pictures of ships on them. It was an inviting place, Dr. Kelley knew that a relaxed safe atmosphere always helped.

At four o' three Bella Swan walked into the office. She wore no make up and was dressed only in a loose white shirt and a pair of jeans. She had dark bags under her eyes, and her skin was extremely pale and dry. Her posture and facial expressions made it clear to the doctor, that she was really sad about something.

Dr, Kelley got up from his chair and shook hands with the girl, smiling sincerely at her. "It's a pleasure to as meet you." He greeted. "Please take a seat."

Bella sat down on the couch, refusing eye contact. Clearly embarrassed to be there.

Dr. Kelley took his seat and picked up a note pad. "So Bella, what brings you here?"

"My father made me." Bella responded still not looking up.

"Why?" Kelley asked.

"Because he thinks I need help getting over…" Bella paused before spitting out the words "My ex".

Kelley jotted down that Bella didn't want to acknowledge her relationship was over. "Do you think you need help getting over your ex?" he asked.

"I don't want to get over him. I still love him." Bella replied.

Kelley jotted that down as well. "I understand that feeling completely. Love is hard to let go of."

Bella looked up. Kelley knew why, this was the first time someone actually agreed with her about that, and wasn't demanding her to just move on. "It really hurts, but I don't know how to make the pain go away. Sometimes when I think really hard, I can even see him." Bella explained.

"Does it make you feel better to see him?" Kelley asked.

Bella nodded. "Kinda, but then I realize he's gone. And it hurts even worse."

"How long ago did you break up?" Kelley inquired.

"About a month ago." Answered Bella.

"Would you mind telling me about your relationship?" Kelley asked.

Bella's eyes lit up, and she started detailing everything she remembered about how she met the boy, how they fell in love, and what they did together, about his family, and how much they loved each other. (Translation she summarized the movies up to the point I started at, tiptoeing around the vampire parts) Bella talked for half an hour, clearly engrossed in her own memories. She seemed almost cheerful, though Kelley did notice a few red flags when it came to how 'protective' and 'devoted' the boy sounded. The session was going pretty well, until Bella got to when they actually broke up.

"He took me for a walk in the woods, and we talked. And he told me they had to leave. I asked to go with him, and he told me that I couldn't. Then he explained that he didn't want me anymore, and that I just wasn't good enough for him. Then he ran off, I tried to follow him but I couldn't keep up. I broke down and cried myself to sleep in the woods." Bella lowered her head again, holding back tears.

Dr Kelley nodded gently. "And how have you been doing since then?"

"Not too well, I just sit in my room, and hope he comes back. I don't want to do anything. Or think about anything. I e-mail his sister, but they don't go through. And I have bad dreams every night."

"Bad enough that you're losing sleep?" Kelley asked.

Bella nodded.

Dr Kelley, looked at his notes for a second and then looked back at Bella. "Bella. I sounds to me that you were in a very emotional relationship, and that you devoted yourself fully to your boyfriend and the relationship. However now that it's over you don't know what to do with yourself? Is that what your feeling?"

Bella nodded again.

"Bella, it sounds to me like the relationship is over. And I don't see any chance of it restarting. Right now I think it' time you focused on Bella, and not your ex-boyfriend."

"But he's everything to me." Bella retorted.

"But you aren't everything to him, and living in the past is just going to keep hurting, do you want to keep hurting?" Kelley asked, he already knew the answer.

"If the hurt reminds me of him, and that it was all real, Yes, I want to keep hurting." Bella answered.

Kelley wasn't surprised, he'd seen this a few times before. "Bella, you'll never forget him, and he'll always be your first love. But do you really think that holding onto this relationship will help either of you?"

Bella didn't answer. She just sat there for several seconds, almost a minute. The room was perfectly silent, until Bella did something that Dr. Kelley wasn't expecting. She let out a single laugh, 'Ha'. And said "No I don't think it will."

Dr. Kelley smiled at the girl. "Bella, I'd like to see you again next week. Would that be alright?"

"Yes sir." Bella answered.

"Also, I'd like to you to see this psychiatrist," Dr Kelley said as he handed Bella a business card  
"he can diagnose you further and decide if medication would be a good idea for you. I think you at least should get some sleep aids."

"Anything else sir?" Bella asked.

"I'd recommend adding more fresh fruit and vegetables to your diet, more aerobic exercise, drink more water, and probably try to get some more sun exposure."

"I got it doc. Thanks." Bella replied.

"Well our times up I hope to see you again next week." Dr. Kelley said.

And with that Bella left the room. And Kelley knew, that he had helped the girl. At least a little.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Authors note: Don't own Twilight.

A week had passed and Dr Kelley was patiently waiting for his appointment with Bella Swan again. Hoping that she took his advice seriously.

At four of clock sharp Bella walked into the room, she looked better than last week. Her skin had cleared up and gotten some color, she'd clearly spent some time in the sun, and she walked with better posture. She was still dressed the same way and wasn't wearing make up, which Kelley decided to mark up to personal style and preference rather than a lack of self respect or feminine identity.

"How are you doing Bella?" Kelley asked.

"I've been feeling better, but not great." Bella replied honestly.

"Did you see the psychiatrist? Are you on any new medication?"

"yeah, he put me on some stuff, but I can't remember them off the top of my head."

"alright then, next time try to remember that please. What kind of meds are they?"

"An anti-depressant and something that helps me sleep. They've really helped. I haven't had a nightmare since."

"When did you start taking the meds?"

"The day after my last appointment. I've been on them for about five days."

Dr Kelley smiled. "That's a good thing. Now, have you taken my advice and gotten more exercise and changed your diet?"

"Yes sir. I've gone running every afternoon. It really helps me clear my head. And I've been eating more fruits and veggies like you said."

Kelley jotted that down. "I'm glad that you took my advice seriously. Would it be alright if we went back to discussing your relationship with your ex? I think that it's a good starting place."

"I still think about him a lot." Bella replied. "When I run, in class, at lunch, and even when I'm alone in my room. I feel better, but I still can't get him out of my mind. And I don't really want to."

Dr Kelley nodded, "when you think about him, how does it make you feel?"

"Complicated. It feels good when I think about him but hurts because the thoughts always lead to him being gone, and then it starts to hurt again. I miss him." Bella answered, she looked down at her feet. "I thought we would be together forever."

"Why did you think that?" Dr. Kelley asked.

Bella bit her bottom lip. "We were all the two of us ever thought about, for months we were each other's everything." Bella started tearing up again. "How can something like that just go away?"

"It's very hard I know," Dr Kelley answered. "How does it make you feel?"

"Like life isn't worth it anymore. I feel sad and empty, all I want is to see him again." Bella remarked, still crying.

"Do you think you two will ever get together again?" Kelley asked, making a special note of Bella's remark that _life isn't worth it anymore_.

"I know we should." Bella answered. "But I don't think we can, I can't find him. And he told me that he'd never come back, and that I could never find him again."

"So he made it clear to you that he doesn't want the relationship?" Dr. Kelley asked.

Bella absolutely broke down on that question. She fell back into the couch and threw her head into a pillow, she cried a lot and she cried loudly. Snot and tears poured out of her face.

"Are you alright?" Dr. Kelley asked.

"NO!" Bella shouted. She got up and paced around the room. "I gave him months of my life! I kept his secrets, and Edward had lots of secrets! I gave up spending time with my friends to spend more time with him! I let him know things about me I wouldn't tell my own parents! He was the only thing I cared about, and he just decided that I wasn't good enough! That goddamn…" Bella searched for a word. "Goddamn Vampire!" Bella then fell back down onto the couch, and started to cry again, this time more softly, but she was still crying.

"Are you feeling better?" Dr. Kelley asked again, a little shocked that Bella had it in her to denounce her ex boyfriend and compare him to a monster.

"I was, but I can't believe that I let myself say that about Edward. He was perfect and I loved him, but now…" Bella paused again.

"Now what?" a curious Dr. Kelley asked. Kelley realized that while Bella was beginning to grasp that her ex-boyfriend wasn't perfect, it would be very hard for her to accept that realization.

Bella looked up to Dr. Kelley. "nothing. I just still can't believe I'd say those things about him."

Dr. Kelley asked, "Bella, did you mean those things?"

Bella looked very confused. "I think I did, but how could I, he was always…" Bella laughed. "I used to be really articulate. And now I can hardly finish a sentence."

Kelley jotted that down. "He was always 'what' Bella?"

Bella sighed, "perfect." Bella adjusted herself in her seat. "Edward was always the smartest, most handsome, and most romantic guy ever. I didn't just love him, I worshiped him."

"But now he's let you down?" Dr. Kelley asked.

"Yeah." Bella sighed.

"Do you think that you let him down too?" Kelley asked carefully. Kelley guessed that he was about to strike a raw nerve, but he also knew that he was making amazing progress with this conversation.

Bella's eyes again went down to the floor. "I must have. But I don't see what the hell I could have done otherwise."

Dr Kelley asked "What do you mean?"

Bella searched around her head, looking for a way to articulate her feelings. It took her more than a minute to think of what she wanted to say. "I wanted Edward marry me, so we could always be together, I could care for him and he wouldn't have to worry about anything. But he didn't want me to give up just dating and didn't think I'd be able to handle his family's way of life."

Dr Kelley looked at the girl. "And that's the event that made you break up?"

Bella sighed. "Pretty much."

"Was he ever willing to really discuss getting engaged, or did he just refuse flat out?"

"he'd never listen when I brought it up." Bella replied.

"Do you still want to marry him?" Dr Kelley asked.

Bella took her sweet time to decide. "I'm not sure." She finally stated. "I'm actually beginning to think he was a bit of a jerk."

"Why are you thinking that?" Doctor Kelley asked.

"I was trying to remember him, to think about the best parts of our relationship, but for all the good conversations, and dances and fun we had together, there were a lot of times I remember where he scared me, and threatened me, and wouldn't give me space. Now that I've got some space between him and I, I'm realizing I didn't like that." Bella responded, she sounded nervous, like she was scared to admit these things.

Kelley decided to just give the opinion of the boy that he formed last week "It sounds to me that he was more than a bit of a jerk Bella. From the examples you gave me, I'd say that he was a control freak who couldn't accept you having a life outside of him."

Those words obviously hurt Bella, but she nodded "description fits a little. But he loved me!"

"He may have Bella, but I don't think it was healthy. And I think that breaking up really hurt you two, but in the end it was for the best." Dr Kelley replied. "Our time is almost up. Is there anything else you'd like to discuss Bella?"

Immediately Bella asked "Do you think it would be okay for me to start dating again soon?"

Kelley was taken a little off guard. "Define soon? Has someone already expressed interest?"

Bella giggled. "Well an old friend of mine has come out of the woodwork lately, and I think that he has a bit of a thing for me, and well" Bella turned a little pink "He's really turned into a hunk."

Dr Kelley smiled "Maybe in a while. I think you need another week or two to get your feelings back in check before you get serious and exclusive with another person."

"Thank you doc" Bella said as she got up.

"Will you be back next week?" Dr Kelley asked.

"Same time good?" Bella asked as she walked out the door.

"Absolutely perfect." Dr Kelly Replied, and with that the girl left his office.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author's note: Don't own Twilight.

It was Bella's next appointment. Bella arrived a little bit after four, having been dropped off by a large Indian boy. Dr Kelley could only assume he was the old friend who'd come back into Bella's life.

Bella was again looking better, her skin was practically glowing and her eyes seemed full of life. Bella actually seemed kind of happy, though Dr. Kelley knew that she wasn't emotionally out of the woods yet.

Bella sat down on the couch again, and smiled at Dr. Kelley. "How are you doing doc?"

"Fine thank you, Bella. You seem to be doing better." Dr Kelley replied.

"I feel a lot better. Things are going well. I've slept well pretty much every night this week, and besides running Jacob's been taking me to the gym, working out has really been helpful."

"How has it helped?" Dr, Kelley asked.

"When I work out with Jacob, I don't think about Edward. And for the past few days, the guy has barely crossed my mind."

Kelley grinned, "Is Jacob the Indian boy who dropped you off today?"

"Yeah" Bella replied.

Dr Kelley asked, "And you work out together now?" sometimes asking questions you already knew the answers too was the best way to get answers to questions you didn't think to ask.

"Yeah." Bella's smile widened. "He's been really great."

"Is there anything else between you two?" Dr. Kelley asked.

"Kinda but I think you were right. I need some time before I get into anything." Bella replied.

Dr Kelley looked at his notepad. "What do you think we should talk now? What do you think will be the most productive thing for us to discuss?"

Bella looked back down at her feet. By now Dr. Kelley had realized that Bella has some issues about eye contact, a sign of self esteem issues, not uncommon in people who just got out of abusive relationships. Bella asked, "Do you think I'm odd?"

Dr Kelley resisted rolling his eyes. Everybody who routinely received psychiatric help eventually asked that question. "Why do you ask that?"

"Because the other girls don't really like me. They think I'm crazy or something." Bella replied.

This development didn't surprise Dr, Kelley at all. "Why do you think they think that?"

"'cause I mostly keep to myself, I guess. While I was dating Edward I just hung out with his family, after the break up, I just spent my time alone. Now I just spend my time with Jacob, or my dad, and sometimes with a group of a few friends, but otherwise I'm left alone." Bella explained.

"So you're saying that the girls at school think your weird because you have a small circle of friends?" Dr Kelley asked, trying to make sure he understood the situation.

Bella bit her lip, "I guess."

Dr. Kelley laughed. "Bella I'm pretty sure your just an introvert. Granted you sometimes cross the line into unhealthy, but you've been doing well the past few weeks. You just don't seem like a very social person, and there's nothing wrong with that, so long as you don't start pushing the people you love away."

"I'm just worried I'll end up like one of them. Trapped in my own little world." Bella tried to explain.

"One of who?" Dr Kelley inquired.

"Edward's family. They just kept to themselves, and I was the only outsider they let in. and now that I think about it, I really don't want to be like that."

This was Dr. Kelley's perfect window, "Didn't you want to marry into that family, Bella?"

Bella cast her eyes down. "Did you know the Cullens Dr, Kelley?"

Suddenly it all made sense to Dr. Kelley, Far too much sense. "You mean the really pale wealthy family with the nice property up in the woods? The patriarch was a doctor?"

Bella looked nervously around, "that would be them."

"Yes. I knew them. The doctor was a friend of mine, hell of a poker player. I'm taking that you're ex boyfriend Edward was his son?" Dr Kelley could see the wheels turning in Bella's head, questions were bouncing around her skull just begging to be asked. And Kelley knew that he was straddling a fine line between progress and regression. He also knew that he was probably technically breaking a few rules about what was proper for a psychologist to discuss with a patient.

Bella bit her lips, looking for a careful way to ask what Dr. Kelley knew she was going to. "Doctor. Did you ever notice anything weird about them?"

"Bella. Did Edward try to eat you?" Dr Kelley asked point blank.

Laughter erupted out of Bella's mouth. Dr Kelley was worried, If Bella didn't know or think that the Cullen's were vampires, Dr. Kelley could very well lose his job. Thankfully Bella followed up the laughter with a statement "I thought I was the only one who knew."

Dr Kelley put his notepad down. "At the risk of sounding crazy, what did you think you were the only person to know? I assure you I'll believe anything that you say."

Bella looked at Dr. Kelley. "The Cullen's are vampires. Bloodsucking undead vampires."

Dr Kelley nodded. "Good, we are on the same page."

"This doesn't leave the room!" Bella quickly exclaimed. "I owe Edward enough not to have his family revealed."

"And I owe Dr. Cullen a car, trust me Bella, you and I are the only people in Forks who know." Dr Kelley answered. "I'm more worried about Edward's behavior toward you than I am his status as a mythical creature."

Bella was very worked up and excited. "Before anything Doc, you have to explain to me how you found out about the Cullen's secret."

Dr. Kelley rolled his eyes. "Very well. I met Doctor Cullen in the hospital. My wife needed surgery a few years ago. While I was in the waiting room, I started playing solitaire; I always keep a deck of cards on me." Dr. Kelley pulled a pack of cards out of his pants pocket. "Anyway Doctor Cullen was walking by on his way out, but noticed my playing. He stopped and we talked, eventually we started playing go fish, and we talked for a while, I took a liking to the guy. At the time my practice was near the hospital, so I invited him to the poker game I hosted weekly. Some weeks he came and some weeks he didn't, but he was regular enough."

"How did you find out he was a vampire?" Bella asked. "That's not something that comes up much during card games."

"One night, Doctor Cullen called me. Said he needed a shrink's help. One of his kids was having a complete breakdown. That he managed to get the youngster to calm down, but he couldn't reach into the kid's head and find out what caused it or how to stop it from happening. I went over, and I examined and talked to the kid, there were questions I needed to ask to help them. Eventually the good doctor just told me 'we're vampires.'" Explained Dr. Kelley.

"Are you still in touch with the family?" Bella asked.

"No. I moved my practice, and eventually the poker gang just fell apart. I haven't heard from Cullens in a long time."

"But I need to talk to Edward again…" Bella pleaded.

Dr. Kelley sighed. "Bella think clearly. What did you think of Edward Cullen last week, before you found out I knew his family secret?"

Bella fell down onto her couch. "He was a control freak jerk." Bella reminded herself.

"A control freak jerk that also had a hard time struggling not to rip your throat out. Also, vampires are extremely charismatic, they suck people along and lure people in they're addictive to be around. It helps them get prey." Dr Kelley explained.

"Edward mentioned something about that." Bella agreed.

Dr Kelley nodded "what you had wasn't love Bella, it was addiction, and I think your almost through withdrawl."

Bella looked around for a second "Do you think he cared about me at all?"

Dr. Kelley rubbed his temples for a second. "I think he really liked you, but I knew Edward Cullen, and Bella, his brain is in perpetual adolescence combined with a predatory instinct that must've taken decades to control. Mature, safe and healthy love is probably beyond him. All he'll ever be capable of, is the wild but fickle passions of a teenager. You're very mature for your age Bella, but he'll be immature for eternity."

"Is that your professional opinion, or your personal opinion?" Bella asked.

"professional." Dr. Kelley replied.

"I guess that it's good the two of us have broken up then." Bella decided.

Dr. Kelley just nodded to that question. "lets move on to your treatment. Bella I'd like you to see you next month, not week. And wear solid shoes and clothes you don't mind getting dirty."

Bella looked a little confused. "Alright. Is it okay if I leave early? If I call Jacob we can catch a movie before dinner."

"I think it's fine." Dr. Kelley answered. As Bella started walking out the door, Kelley turned around to face her "Oh and Bella."

"Yeah?"

"Being an introvert doesn't make you a loner. It just means you prefer smarter quieter people in smaller groups, not big loud groups."

Bella smiled and walked out the door rummaging around for her cell phone.

Dr. Kelley put his head back in his chair. He'd come way too close to losing Bella today. He walked on some fine lines, but finally managed to get back to the right side of them. Then he came to a sudden realization. He snapped forward in his chair. "Cullen still owes me 40 dollars and a pizza!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Authors Notes: Don't own Twilight. Also I know I'm overestimating anti-depressants and lifestyle changes and that the therapy going way too easily for Bella. I also know that no shrink would keep seeing a patient when the patient is the ex girlfriend of his buddy's son (conflict of interest), but once telepathic vampires and werewolves the size of rhinos are involved in a universe, are an unprofessional psychologist or a girl who has several psychological breakthroughs every session really that hard to believe?

At six O' clock Dr. Kelley was leaving his office. His secretary had already left and everything was squared away. As Kelley walked out of the building, he looked around, he sensed that he was not alone. He smiled, he had a good idea of who was there. "Come on out Cullen." He grinned.

Immediately Doctor Caralie Cullen jumped down from the roof of the one story building Kelley rented his practice. The doctor was wearing an ash colored business suit, and his blond hair was immaculately slicked back. "How are things buddy?" the doctor asked.

Dr. Kelley put his hand out for the vampire to shake. "Things are going well, I thought you left town?"

Dr. Cullen shook Kelley's hand and smiled "We did, I just came back to get a few things I left in the house. A few journals I could use for my new job."

Kelley grinned, "And why did you decide to come see me?"

"I wanted to really say goodbye. I know we haven't talked in a while, but still you were one of my few real friends." Cullen confessed.

Kelley nodded, "Well I understand why you need to leave. But still I'm sorry that we didn't get to play one last game."

"It's alright. If I recall I still owe you forty dollars from our last game." Laughed Cullen.

Kelley chuckled, "And a pizza."

Cullen smiled revealing the sharp teeth that in retrospect should have been a bigger giveaway about his identity. "I want you to know that I really appreciate how much you helped my family. I don't think we'd have been able to last as long as we did if you didn't see them."

"I just wish I could have done more. I think if I had a little more time with some of them, I could have really helped." Kelley stated.

Cullen replied, "You did well by my wife and I. but we knew at a certain point that they weren't going to get any better unless they had an epiphany even you couldn't cause."

Dr. Kelley agreed, "You had to do what you felt was right as a parent. You know how they tick far better than I ever could. I'm just saying that I think I could have done more." Kelley paused. "Speaking of your kids, did Edward ever join that book club? Or did Alice ever get that job in the mall?"

Cullen cast his eyes down. "No. Not long after they stopped seeing you I'm afraid they just regressed back to just sticking with each other. I really considered calling you again and getting things started again, but I realized that it was hopeless."

Dr. Kelley put his arm on the vampire's shoulder. "Your being the best father you can, and someday they might learn from your example and embrace society. Moving is probably the best idea. They don't see Forks as worth exploring, or the people here worth getting to know better."

"Should I start making them see a therapist at our new place?"

Kelley nodded. "I think so. Where are you now? Maybe I can recommend someone."

"Italy." Cullen replied.

"Don't know anyone there." Kelley laughed.

Cullen looked at his watch. "I should get going, I don't want anyone to see me." Before Cullen left, he grabbed pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. He pulled out a twenty dollar bill and four fives, ""Forty dollars" then he put domino's pizza coupon on in the stack "And this is for two pizzas." He put the money and coupon in Dr. Kelley's hand. "Take care of yourself my friend."

"You too Cullen." Dr. Kelley replied. And with that the vampire ran off leaving only a gust of air in his wake.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Still don't own Twilight.

The month had passed. Bella returned to Dr. Kelley's office, again dropped off by Jacob. Bella was dressed in grubby clothes, as Dr. Kelley requested. Instead of meeting inside, Dr. Kelley was waiting outside in the parking lot, himself dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

"How are you doing Bella?" Dr. Kelley asked, as the girl stepped out of Jacob's truck.

Bella smiled, "Pretty well actually. Dr. Kelley this is my boyfriend Jacob." She said as she pointed at the Indian boy, who sheepishly waved back, "And Jacob, this is Dr. Kelley, my shrink."

"Good to meet you Jacob." Kelley said politely.

"Nice to meet you too doc." Replied Jacob.

"Well Bella I think it's time for one last bit of your therapy. This is always my favorite part." Dr Kelley said. "Please come with me behind the building."

Bella nodded and followed the Doctor around the building as Jacob's truck left the parking lot. Behind the building was a small junkyard with a few old and obviously broken cars scattered around in various states of disrepair. A baseball bat was laid against a rusted VW beetle. Dr. Kelley pointed to it. "Bella pick up that bat. I want you to let out all your remaining frustrations on the bug".

Bella complied and picked up the bat, and then looked at the car. "How exactly do you want me to do that?"

"Just say whatever's still bugging you, and swing that bat as hard as you can onto the car."

Bella gripped the bat tightly and lined herself up next to the car's left side door. She yelled, "You never let me spend time with my friends!" _bash! _The Bugs door was dented. "Always yelled at me!" _Smack!_ She destroyed the side window. "Watch me while I sleep!" Bella unleashed a flurry of blows upon the vehicle, eventually hitting the door right off it's hinges. "Make me beg for your approval!" and with that one she hit the car's windshield, taking half of it off.

For twenty minutes this kept going, Bella would remember a slight or argument or insult, and then denounce it and continue pounding on the car. Finally Bella stopped. She brushed her brown hair out of her face and looked at Dr. Kelley. "That felt good!"

Dr. Kelley smiled. "You think you're over Edward?"

Bella grinned. "Oh definitely." She gave the car one more whack. "And your hair gel kept getting in my hair when we made out!" she yelled.

Bella smacked the car really hard, "I can't believe I was ever so stupid. How did I even end up dating him, let alone staying with him?"

Dr. Kelley looked at the girl and calmly explained, "You were young and he was your first love, you were expecting a fairy tale. And he made you trick yourself into believing you had it. Girls end up in these kinds of situations all the time. It's sad but it's not your fault."

Bella asked, " Are you sure? Because I was the one who pursued him at first."

Dr Kelley remembered the story of their relationship as Bella told him a few weeks ago. "Bella, you're an inquisitive girl and he was a mystery you tried to solve. And he made sure to use what you found to draw you further under is control. Playing the 'mysterious bad boy' is a trick that 'bad guys' have been using for centuries."

Bella sighed. "Your right."

"Bella, I'd like to see you again next month. I think that we're finally through this situation, but I'd like to keep in touch." Dr. Kelley offered.

"I'd like that." Bella answered. "So is this sesson over?"

"If you'd like it to be." Dr. Kelley replied.

"I kind of want to go home. I need to take a nap."

"You think you'll dream about Edward?" Kelley asked cautiously.

Bella blushed. "Doc, trust me, I've got other things to dream about."

"Like what?" the psychologist asked.

Bella smiled smugly "Wolves actually."

Kelley smiled, he remembered the local Indians folklore, and guessed what Bella was hinting at. "Well go dream about wolves then. Maybe we'll do some dream analysis next time."

"Maybe." Bella replied as she walked away. She dialed her phone. "Hey Jacob can you pick me up."

Kelley looked at the girl as she left and smiled. "I've done good." He told himself. "I've done some good".

The End?

[Type text]


End file.
